


for king, queen, and country

by blessedreylo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Arranged Marriage, Dry Humping, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Historical, Historical Figures, Kissing, Kylo Ren is the Killer King, Library Sex, Loss of Virginity, Marriage, Marriage of Convenience, Masturbation, Mentioned Minor Character Death (Satine), Mutual Masturbation, Planet Alderaan (Star Wars), Planet Stewjon (Star Wars), Rey Kenobi is the Princess of Stewjon, Rey is a Kenobi (Star Wars), Royalty, Slow Burn, Voyeurism, i'll update the tags as i go along, no beta we die like men, reylo au, reylo historical au, slowish burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:07:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28555866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blessedreylo/pseuds/blessedreylo
Summary: Threats of war haven fallen upon the kingdom of Stewjon by the feared Killer King of Alderaan, Kylo Ren. Princess Rey Kenobi makes the ultimate sacrifice by offering herself up as his bride to bring peace to their realms. What will come of her when the she truly sees the man behind the mask?
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 188
Kudos: 567
Collections: Reylo Prompt Fills (@reylo_prompts)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> based on @reylo prompts: King Kylo is very rarely seen in public and legend of him in battle and his temper have made it difficult to find him a bride. When rumor has it he has his eyes on Kenobi land, Rey runs to court to offer herself as a bride in exchange for leaving Kenobi lands alone
> 
> we're only 4 days into 2021 and I already have a new wip for you all. will I ever know rest?
> 
> jk, i'm actually super excited to share this one! i've always wanted to write a historical arranged marriage fic and this @reylo_prompts submission gave me the spark I needed! 
> 
> as always, moodboard and manips made by yours truly 😊
> 
> ENJOY!

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190948422@N05/50801129156/in/dateposted/)

The news was too much for her to bear.

Dashing down the corridors of the castle, her heels clicking and dress billowing behind her, Princess Rey Kenobi is on a mission. Her father would know more about this. A way to prevent the Killer King from invading their humble lands. The princess is not usually privy to this kind of information when it breaks, but upon being escorted by Sir Finn Storm from her rides out into the fields, the news reached her quickly. 

The guards of the throne room must’ve seen her fierce determination, for they were hasty to open the doors for her and make an announcement of her arrival. Silence fell over the throne room, filled with a dozen or so of her father’s advisors and the King himself. His eyes flit up to meet her wide ones, his posture sinking ever so slightly.

“ _Father_.” she calls out. The advisors all bow to her as she struts through the room, her eyes only set on her king's at the end. “Is it true?”

“Darling, you mustn't worry--”

“How could I not worry?” she cries. “The Killer King makes a public threat to invade our lands and you think I have nothing to worry about?” 

King Kenobi sighs, running a hand over his face as he stands from his throne and down the stairs to her. Advisors scatter to the wings of the room out of respect, Rey offering her father a small curtsy when he makes his way to her. 

“My child, we are trying to think of every possible way to address this. I do not want war or the blood of my people shed. King Ren will listen to diplomacy and we will come to an agreement.”

She scoffs indignantly, rolling her eyes. Of what little stories she’s heard of the Killer King, being an attentive listener and diplomat are not descriptors frequently used. He’s barely even made it known what he looks like, hiding behind some garish masked helmet. The rumors for his lack of appearance are often sighted upon the possibility that he was maimed in battle, or that he has some kind of inherited abnormality. Rey did not care, he was not worthy of any sympathy for being such a monster. Stewjon was a peaceful kingdom, and never did anything that would cause them to be the target of an invasion. She would fight for her home like a knight on the battlefield. 

“Father, how can I help?” she pleads. Other kingdoms would find it scandalous for a princess to engage in foreign relations, but King Kenobi trusts his only daughter to the highest degree. She’s been trained in diplomacy, writing, drawing, piano, multiple languages, and combat fighting. The King has made it known that she is always well within her rights to engage in this behavior, especially if she is ever to become queen.

“Darling, there is nothing you can do. We must--”

“I’ll marry him.” she blurts out, shocked by her own words. The room falls silent, the dozen or so men turning to look at her. Her father’s mouth opens in surprise, the world at a standstill for a few moments. 

“Rey…”

“Think about it, Father. Peace by marriage has been a tactic used since the dawn of time. If he agrees to marry me, he also agrees to keep peace between our kingdoms.”

“It is possible, Your Majesty.” one of the advisors pipes up. “It could be a most advantageous union.”

“Enough!” King Kenobi states, waving his hand across in finality. “I will not give up my only child like a pig for slaughter. We will find another way.”

Rey nods solemnly, bowing to her father before making a slow exit out of the throne room. Her mind races in all the ways in which this can go wrong, but if being a Kenobi has taught her anything, it’s to be prepared.

-

She fidgets idly with her fingernails under the long table. The chamber is half full, with her father seated at the head of the table, her to his side and a handful of his advisors down the rest. The silence is deafening as they wait for King Ren and his party to arrive, the negotiations for peace at the height of everyone’s mind.

The door bursts open and they all hastily stand. A dark cloaked figure sweeps into the room, his masked helmet dark and cold. Rey’s breath catches in her throat, the image slightly more menacing than she imagined. He’s followed by two other figures in slightly different masks, and an unmasked redheaded man in a slick black ensemble.

“King Ren.” her father states. “Welcome to Stewjon. Please have a seat.” The men all loudly plop into their respective chairs, King Ren on the end of the table opposite her father. Even without being able to see his eyes she can feel his cold stare on her, but she keeps her face firm. “I trust you had safe travels.”

“There’s no need for useless pleasantries, Your Majesty.” King Ren states loudly. Rey’s slightly taken aback with how deep his voice is, but it’s still unable to paint a picture of what he looks like under that mask. “We’re here on a mission, and I think it is in your best interest not to dally.”

King Kenobi smirks, raising his hands up in innocence. “Very well. Let’s begin, shall we?”

Negotiations were certainly the most boring part of Rey’s diplomatic education, the droning on of various advisors like watching paint dry. The two kings keep mostly quiet throughout, interjecting here and there when the conversation gets off topic. Rey also remains unspoken throughout, observing the body language of the Killer King although she cannot see his face. She gets surprisingly good at gauging his mood, the way his shoulders would tense at something he does not agree with or the casual dip in his head when he does. Unfortunately several hours pass and there is simply nothing that could be settled upon between the two parties. 

“King Kenobi. It would appear as though you’re all out of options.” King Ren claims calmly. “My forces will reach the Stewjon border in--”

“Wait!” Rey exclaims, all eyes (even the covered ones) snapping to her. There’s a moment of silence, King Ren cocking his head to one side.

“Ah, she speaks.” he muses with a calm demeanor. “Well go on, Princess. What say you?”

She can tell that he’s goading her, almost amused that this pretty little princess is here at all, let alone giving opinions on the matter. Taking a deep breath, she makes a quick glance at her father who she can tell is already silently begging her to stop.

“If you promise to leave the kingdom of Stewjon in peace...I will offer myself to you in marriage.”

Small gasps escape across the room, a silent grimace on King Kenobi’s face. King Ren’s palms lay flat against the table as he leans forward. “What makes you think I would agree to that?”

“Sir.” the redheaded man known as Lord Hux interjects. “It has been difficult to find you a worthy bride. And a union between Stewjon and Alderaan would prove to be most advantageous…” He’s quickly silenced when King Ren holds up a single finger. He stands up and slowly begins to circle the table until he reaches her side. She can tell that her father has his hand on the sword at his side, but she offers him a look of reassurance before standing up herself. Princess Rey is by no means a small woman, but she practically dwarfs the size of the King, his cloaked stature tall and broad. She maintains eye contact as best she can, holding her ground as she looks up into the metal plated design across his face.

“Why are you doing this?” he asks, his voice low and dark. 

“To protect my people.” she responds flatly, tilting her chin up in confidence.

“You would give yourself up for a bunch of lowly townsfolk and beggars?”

“I made an oath to serve and defend Stewjon. And if it means that the people you dare call ‘lowly townsfolk and beggars’ are safe...then I will do what I must.”

The silence and tension in the room is palpable, every person waiting with bated breath on what the king will say. Rey keeps her ground as she continues to look at him, trying to picture what his eyes look like staring back. 

“I accept.” King Ren proclaims, turning on his heel to return to his side of the table. A collective sigh of relief escapes the room, Rey’s shoulders relaxing slightly as she takes a seat back down. Her father is in a state of shock, despair, anger, joy and melancholy when he looks at her, Rey taking his hand and giving it a small squeeze. The advisors work through the official arrangement, but Rey tunes it out as she watches the dark stranger who is soon to be her husband. 

-

She observes the Killer King and his men leave the kingdom on horseback, the large window giving her enough of a vantage point until they disappear over the horizon. Her father has been silently pacing behind her for the last few minutes, and she waits for her impending admonishment. 

“Rey, what were you thinking?”

“Father, he was _this_ close to declaring war on us! I wouldn’t just stand idly by and let that happen.” 

He sighs, shaking his head. She’s surprised when he lets out a soft chuckle. “No, you wouldn’t. You’re just like your mother in that way.” 

The mention of her mother sends a shiver down her spine. Queen Satine was a beloved ruler, and an even more beloved mother. She helped make important changes for the working class, helped to get homeless mothers and children off the streets, and allowed the people to see her on her regular trips through the villages. When Rey was ten years old, the queen had fallen ill; unfortunately it only took three days for it to take her life. The kingdom was in mourning for a long time, Rey barely able to feel like herself again without her mother by her side. She knew how much her father suffered after her passing, but as king he had to be strong for the kingdom and their family.

“Then you understand why I must do this.” she whispers.

“I do. I just…” he pauses for a moment to let out a sigh. “I already lost your mother. I don’t know how I will survive losing you too.”

Her heart breaks as she takes both of her father's hands. “You will _not_ lose me. You’ve taught me to be the woman I am today, and I will make you proud. Not to mention that I will come visit or host you in Alderaan, no matter what pompous knob has to say.” They burst out in watery laughter, both of them on the verge of tears during their heartfelt conversation. Her father takes her in his arms, planting a kiss to the top of her head. “Reyna Kenobi, you’ve already made me the proudest father in all the land. The gods are smiling upon you today, and I know they will reward you for your great sacrifice.” 

“Thank you, Father.” she replies, bowing down to him. He looks upon her with a forlorn smile, cupping her cheek affectionately in his hand. She tries to cherish what little time she has left with him, not yet ready to prepare for the future ahead.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm so blown away by the kind and positive reaction to this story so far, i'm so forever grateful! please let me know what you think of this chapter in the comments or by tweeting me [@blessedreylo](https://twitter.com/blessedreylo)! enjoy!

The carriage ride to Alderaan is a bumpy one, her father sitting across from her pensively. She’s spent the last few days preparing her belongings, taking some of her dresses and personal trinkets for safekeeping. Her most prized possession of all is her mothers jewelry box filled with several heirloom pieces like her wedding ring and the crest of her home kingdom of Mandalore. She does not open the ornate marble box very often, opting to keep those fond memories tucked safely away. 

Rey also has the difficult task of selecting a personal court to join her in Alderaan. Her father insisted that he wanted to have familiar and loyal people surrounding her, suggesting at least one of his knights and a few ladies-in-waiting. Of the ladies in Stewjon court she selected Ladies Kaydel, Rose and Jannah, all of whom she’s practically grown up with since adolescence. The girls are the closest thing she has to friends, and she’s forever grateful that they’ve chosen to leave their home and journey to a new place with their princess. Sir Finn Storm of the Royal Guard was the obvious choice as her personal protection, a fierce and loyal companion who would be a kind face amongst the strangers of Alderaan. Like her father, he was very apprehensive about this arranged marriage, but vowed to protect her regardless.

Their carriage was leading the small caravan as they approached the limits of Alderaan City, the people of the city frantically and excitedly watching as they passed through. They seemed relatively happy which put her at slight ease, it was good to know that this king was capable of taking care of his own subjects. The palace gates opened to them, revealing the large castle that was set to be her home. 

_Not home_. Stewjon was home. This place was to merely be a vessel of her real home’s protection. She mustn’t forget that.

The carriage begins to slow to a stop, Rey quickly letting out a deep breath as she looks over at her father. Even without speaking, he seems to give her some reassurance before making his exit out of the carriage. She follows suit, allowing a page to open the door to assist her out. In front of the palace, a small army of servants, advisors and knights greet them with somewhat pleasant smiles. There’s not a masked figure in sight, but instead a well dressed man in a dark attire.

“Your Majesty. Your Highness.” the man bows politely. “I am Lord Poe Dameron, the king’s Chief Advisor. Welcome to Alderaan City.”

“Thank you, Lord Dameron.” King Kenobi replies.

“My greatest apologies that His Majesty could not be here to greet you personally, there have been some matters of urgency that needed his attention.”

“That is alright, sir. We’ve had quite the journey, perhaps he will make himself available this evening.” Rey replies courteously. She already finds that this man is more pleasant than her future husband, a warm smile with eyes to match.

“I can assure you that he will be at the welcome feast in your honor tonight. Now if you would please follow me, I will have you all shown to your rooms.”

Rey and her father follow behind Lord Dameron, the rest of their party helping with luggage and other items with the palace staff. Rey takes the time to admire the castle; the structure has a lot more minimalism to it than that of Stewjon, black, white and grey being the most prominent colors with the occasional splash of red. The spires are carved in rather simplistic patterns, the walls adorned with a few pieces of art but none of the King himself. The Kenobi palace was always bursting with color and natural light, the artwork curated over centuries of family history. It felt warm and inviting to anyone that lived or visited, and Rey found herself missing it even more as soon as she saw her future living arrangements. 

A separate advisor escorted her father to his suite, while Lord Dameron personally brought her to her chambers. The room itself is nice albeit a bit bare, a simple four poster bed with a few tables and chairs in the corner by the window. Her parlor is of similar style, a handful of plush sofas, a bookshelf and an entrance to the modest balcony. Her washroom boasted of a cast iron claw foot bathtub and scarcely any more. It had the barebones of living quarters, but miles away from feeling like home.

“You will be free to decorate as you like, Your Highness.” Lord Dameron interjects softly after she’s toured the space in silence. “His Majesty’s quarters are just beyond that door, should you ever need to visit.” He motioned over to an inconspicuous door on the far end of her bedroom, her cheeks flushed with the idea of barely sharing a wall with her future husband.

“Thank you, my lord. You’ve been a most gracious host.” She turns to the man and smiles, before leaning forward in a whisper. “I wish I could say the same for His Majesty.” 

He surprises her with his laughter, and she realizes she probably should not say anything untoward to the man who is in the strict confidence of her future husband. She will do better to mind her tongue, but it seems as though Lord Dameron might agree with her.

“My lady, I understand the sacrifice you’ve had to make. Believe me when I say I’m in awe of your strength and loyalty to your kingdom. If I may be frank with you...His Majesty is not as he appears.”

She furrows her brows in slight confusion. “Well I do not even know _how_ he appears, my lord. As he hasn’t seemed to make himself known or even remove that godforsaken mask.” Rey interjects. 

“ _Ah yes_ , the mask.” the lord chuckles again with a nod. “I will let him explain that in due time. For now, I will send for your handmaidens so that they may get you ready for tonight's feast. Until then.” Lord Dameron bows his head quickly, taking his leave. When the door closes behind him, Rey lets out a soft sigh. Running her hand across the sheets of what is to be her new bed in a land far from home, with a husband that she barely knows, she lets a single tear escape her eye.

-

“Rey, I feel as though it is not too late to change your mind.” Kaydel says softly, watching as the maid tightens the lace of Rey’s red and gold brocade gown.

“And, what? Force the kingdoms into war? Don’t be so daft, Kay.” Rose pipes up, running a brush through her own long jet black hair.

“She’s not being daft, but Rose is right.” Rey replies. “I’ve made my choice, and if it’s for the peace of the kingdom I will do what I must. I thank you all gravely for the sacrifices you’ve made to accompany me.”

“We would do anything for you, Rey.” Jannah says, fixing the placement of rings and other jewelry on her hands. Rey gives them a solemn nod, overwhelmed by their support. All ladies of society themselves, they left a home and life they were so accustomed to in Stewjon court, and now they would have to navigate this new place, perhaps even search for husbands of their own here in Alderaan. This treaty continues to unfurl itself into a greater thing, until it all but consumes every inch of her life.

She keeps her face straight as she enters the large dining hall of the palace, a few dozen people already chatting away. The long mahogany table is already littered with the makings of a feast, but Rey’s stomach tosses and turns at the apprehension of seeing _him_. He’s not already present, and that alone makes her more uneasy; she must keep her guard up, remember that he’s nothing but a masked stranger.

“Your Highness.” Lord Dameron greets, taking her out of her stupor. They give each other a polite nod. “If you will follow me.”

“Aren’t we to dine here?”

“Your guests are, but the King has requested to dine with you privately.” 

Dine privately? It’s a rather odd request, especially since they are not yet married. She tries to smooth her clammy palms on the brocade as the lord leads her to a smaller yet more opulent dining room, the King already seated at the head of the table with his mask still affixed to his head. When the lord leaves after tucking Rey into her chair across from him, a period of silence falls between them for a few moments.

“Why am I here?” she asks coldly. He cocks his head to the side.

“If I remember correctly, I believe it was you who offered yourself to me.” The smugness in his voice has her curling her fist under the table.

“I _mean_ why are we dining here, and not with the others?” 

He chuckles. “You’re my guest. If we are to be married we might as well get used to the idea of being alone.” She doesn’t respond, holding her hard stare at him across the table. “You don’t trust me.” It’s not a question, a mere observation that’s laced with wonder and amusement.

“It is the natural reaction to being in the presence of a creature in a mask.” she replies with as much indifference as she can muster. Her entire body freezes when his leather gloved hands come up to the edge of his helmet, the small clicks under his chin unlocking. Time is as slow as molasses when the helmet comes off his head, revealing him for the very first time.

Her face betrays her as she takes in his form, her tough exterior cracking ever so slightly. The first thing she notices is the juxtaposition of his dark long hair and his creamy pale skin. His skin is littered with small moles and scars, the largest being one that bisects above his brow all the way down his cheek. His dark eyes watch her watch him, his plush lips ever so slightly parted as they take in each other unsullied. She cannot deny there is a handsome quality about his prominent nose or slightly sullen cheeks or the way his hair falls in effortless waves around his broad shoulders. When she realizes that she might have been staring for too long, she ducks her head down at her plate and begins to slowly eat the meal in front of her. Not looking up at him, she hears the clinking of silverware to indicate that he’s doing the same.

Dinner passes in almost uncomfortable silence. She’s surprised with how rich and delicious the food is, roasted duck smothered in some kind of sauce, with seasoned potatoes and greens on the side. Even her years of etiquette training fail her when she takes more than she can chew, a stifled cough on the other side of the table causing her to look up with embarrassment. The king’s wide eyes meet her for barely a moment, but are quickly returned to his own plate. She takes a sip of the wine at her side, hoping she could blame it for the sudden rush of heat on her cheeks. 

“The wedding will take place in two days' time.” he finally speaks, Rey jumping slightly at the deep vibrato of his voice untarnished by the helmet. “Our head seamstress has already fashioned a dress, which she will fit you for tomorrow. As soon as we are married our treaty will be in place, and no harm shall come to Stewjon by Alderaan’s hand. Should you have any objections or have changed your mind on the matter, I implore you to reveal them at once.” 

“There are no objections, my lord.” she replies with indifference. His downturned eyes look up to meet hers, the two of them sharing a moment before he quickly clears his throat and stands up from his chair.

“Good, nor do I.” he says quickly. “Goodnight, Your Highness.” And with that, he makes a swift exit from the room. As soon as he’s gone, Rey slumps in her chair and lets out a ragged sigh. 

What the hell has she gotten herself into?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please enjoy 2 chapter updates in 1 week because I love this fic so damn much!

The morning of her wedding day is a blur. 

The gold and white brocade of her long sleeve gown and the hand sewn embellishment on her bodice barely register in her mind. The custom headpiece that carries the veil behind her feels like a weight on her head. The rouge donning her cheeks and lips feel like ash against her numb skin. She does her best to maintain apathy throughout the whole process, but it’s when Jannah places her mother’s wedding necklace on her that she fights to hold back sobs.

  
  


_“Your wedding day is going to be the most magical day of your life, poppet.” Queen Satine coos softly to young Rey. She sits in her boudoir adjusting the curls in her golden hair as the little princess watches her mother in awe._

_“I’m not getting married! I’m going to stay with you and Father forever and ever!” Rey huffs indignantly. Nine year old princesses can’t fathom the idea of marriage, the boys her age in court are nothing but ill-mannered barbarians who try to pull on her ribbons when no adults are looking._

_All her mother can do is chuckle, turning to look at her daughter with soft understanding eyes. She pats her lap and the girl eagerly climbs onto it, letting her mother’s warm embrace relax her._

_“Listen here, my darling. Being a princess means you must make sacrifices in the name of duty. Marriage will be a partnership between you and your husband, a give and take. You must do right by him and ensure that he does right by you all the same. You understand?”_

_“Yes, Mama.” Rey sighs, curling into her mother’s bosom._

_“That’s my girl.” she smiles, kissing the top of her head as she rubs soothing circles across her back. “I cannot wait for the day I see my daughter as a beautiful bride. Knowing that you have a man that will love and protect you. I’m certain it will be the happiest day of my life.”_

  
  


“Rey?” Rose’s voice snaps her out of thought, shaking her head slightly as she looks at her friend in the mirror. “They’re ready for you now.” 

She nods, gathering her skirts and allowing the guards to escort her to the throne room. Her friends follow behind, making sure to keep the train of her dress flowing properly behind her. When they reach the entrance, they bow their heads in respect, leaving Rey alone to prepare for the ceremony. She thankfully doesn’t stay alone for long, her father appearing at her side dressed in his royal robes and coat, the crown of Stewjon secured on his head.

“My sunshine…” he mutters, taking in his daughter's appearance. “What a vision of a bride you are.”

“I’m wearing her necklace.” she blurts out, placing a hand over it. The small diamonds weaved into their intricate pattern rest gently on the exposed skin of her chest.

“I know. She would have loved to see this day.” her father beams wistfully. “I remember being a sack of nerves on our wedding day, I think my father feared I would get cold feet and disappear. But as soon as I saw your mother walking down the aisle, I knew it was exactly where I was meant to be.”

Rey sighs, looking down at the floor in front of her. “I cannot deny, I’m quite envious that you married for love. I cannot say the same about a man I barely know.”

“Sunshine…” he whispers, taking her hand in between his. “You are a very easy person to love. I have no doubt that your new husband will learn that quickly, despite what his harsh exterior may provide.” They both chuckle, her father pressing a kiss to her forehead. “Shall we?”

She nods, allowing the doors to open and the musical fanfare to begin. There are about fifty people, which she would consider quite small for a royal wedding, sitting on either side of the aisle. Her husband-to-be is at the very end, a face like stone as he’s dressed in a more luxurious version of his typically dark ensemble. Their eyes don’t leave each other as she steps closer and closer to him, her father eventually breaking off with a kiss on her cheek before she’s by the man's side.

The archbishop is a stout man with a monotonous voice that drones on and on about the sanctity of marriage, the importance of this union, and a list of other things Rey can’t find in herself to pay attention to. She occasionally flits her gaze up at King Ren, who seems equally indifferent to the archbishop but a bit more interested in staring straight at her. It’s not lost on her the way his dark eyes drag down her small frame, Rey’s chest no doubt rising more quickly at the realization. She has come to the conclusion that yes he is handsome, but it does not take away from the fact that he is a dark mystery to be bound to forever. 

“Your Highness, please take the hand of His Majesty.” the archbishop states. His hand is vastly larger and warmer than her own, a small gasp escaping her lips at the contact. He has a similar but more muted reaction, the tension in his fingers apparent as they wrap around hers. The archbishop begins to tie the red rope of unity around them, reciting verses about promises and sacrifices. “King Ren, Protector of Alderaan. Princess Kenobi, Heir Apparent to Stewjon. I pronounce you husband and wife in holy matrimony. You may now kiss the bride.”

The room bursts into applause and cheers, Rey’s cheeks flushed when she remembers she has to kiss this man. They both fumble momentarily before a relatively chaste kiss is pressed upon her lips, the feeling warm and soft as her eyes flutter shut. It’s over as soon as it begins, King Ren’s eyes down and mouth in a tight line when they break apart. They’re suddenly rushed into a procession leading to one of the ballrooms for a reception and feast, but Rey is barely able to think about what just happened.

-

She’s married. 

She is the wife of the Killer King. 

And yet he kissed her like she was the most delicate flower.

It’s a strange irony to be on the receiving end of, but when she’s ushered to a small dais with two thrones for them to sit she tucks it into the back of her mind for now. The music is in full swing as the small wedding party enjoys a meal of cured meats, vegetables and wine. Rey eats silently next to the king, their proximity much closer to the first time they dined. 

“Are your chambers satisfactory to you, my lady?” King Ren asks without looking at her. 

“Yes, Your Grace, thank you. I do not know how much it matters since I can expect to be there so little.” She turns to see his slightly puzzled look, making him look younger and somewhat vulnerable. “I mean...given the customs after marriage. I understand that I’ll be spending more time in your chambers than in mine.”

King Ren sputters out a cough, pounding his fist against his chest thanks to his inopportune sip of wine. Rey’s eyes go wide in shock, waiting with bated breath for him to regain his composure. Thankfully no one besides the nearby guards seem to notice as they dance and eat. When he's settled, he clears his throat and looks out to the ballroom.

“My lady...there is not to be a consummation ceremony.”

Her eyebrows knit in confusion. “But it’s Alderaanian law that--”

“I had that law abolished.” he replies quickly, refusing to make eye contact with her.

She scoffs softly, shaking her head. “Before or after you knew you were to marry me?”

“My lady--” the king tries to explain.

“No, it’s quite alright. It’s a bit of a relief anyway.” she chuckles with no mirth behind it. “I wouldn’t want to spread my legs for a man who finds the idea abhorrent enough to nullify an entire law.” He chokes out an attempt to speak, but Rey silences him by standing. “I shall retire to my chambers, which thankfully I can now take more care in personalizing. Goodnight, husband.”

Sir Finn is at the foot of the dais, taking her hand before ushering her out of the ballroom. She dares not look back, but she can feel the dark gaze of her husband searing into the back of her head as she makes her escape. It’s the feeling of guilt that she refuses to acknowledge until sleep overtakes her later that night. 

-

“What kind of man, let alone a _king_ , does not want to consummate a marriage?” Rose exclaims with indignation, buttering a piece of bread in her hand. Several days following her wedding and actually seeing her husband, Rey’s friends suggested a small picnic in the gardens to get them out of the castle. The spring air is warm here in Alderaan, the sun tickling her skin as the breeze flows through her cream silk gown. 

“Maybe he has trouble... _performing_.” Kaydel giggles, earning her a playful slap on the shoulder by Rose. “I’m serious! What if it was maimed in battle?”

“Don’t be crude.” Jannah admonishes softly. “What say you, Rey?”

She ponders for a moment: did she actually want to? Did her baser instincts feel some kind of attraction for the dark king, despite her ill feelings towards him? Or was she just offended that he went through the trouble of removing a hundred year old law just so that they would not have to share a bed? Maybe he had a mistress that he was loyal too, did not want to have to worry about his little virgin bride until it was time to make heirs. 

She can’t deny her lack of experience, merely a few kisses shared between potential suitors in her adolescence. She had never really felt any major attraction to the men of Stewjon, no one seemed to command her attention like she needed; just a bunch of boys in mens clothing. The king was a _man_ , a large man in fact. The last few nights she found herself thinking what he would be like. Would he be rough with her, like on the battlefield? Or was the shy disposition he showed her in private make him a more intimate lover?

_Lover_ , she scoffs to herself. He doesn’t look like he would possess any feeling of admiration for her, let alone love. They are merely in a political partnership, he feels nothing more. That much was clear based on his indifference towards her. And she would do well to remember that she feels nothing more for him. 

“I do not know. We mustn’t talk of such things, even if he is my husband.”

“But--”

The whinny and gallop of a horse trotting in their direction interrupts the conversation, the girls turning their heads to see Lord Dameron on his horse heading their way. Finn is on guard for their picnic, already at attention to greet the lord. Rey stands up from their blankets in the grass as well, watching as the man climbs off his horse before bowing to her.

“Your Highness.” the lord bows with a smile. He takes a moment to survey the scene in front of him, a few colorful blankets covered in various treats and pretty girls draped across them. “Lovely day for a picnic, isn’t it?”

“It is, indeed.” she replies courteously. “I would invite you to join us but it looks like you’re on rather urgent business.”

“Ah yes. The king requests your presence.”

She raises her eyebrows in slight surprise. “Whatever for?”

“He did not say.”

“So therefore it is not a true matter of urgency.” Rey nods, turning back to her friends. “If the king wishes to see me, he may seek me out himself.” And with that she returns to the scone she has, taking a bite of it while making direct eye contact with Lord Dameron. The girls giggle around her, Finn giving him an amused smile while the lord lets out a nervous chuckle. 

“Oh, he’s not going to like that.” he mutters quietly. “But I shall inform him as you wish, Your Grace.” Climbing up on his horse, he gives the group one last nod before riding away. Once he’s out of sight, the whole group bursts out into laughter, Rey laying on the blanket with her hair splayed around her.

“Dearest Rey, you really are going to give that man a run for his gold, aren’t you?” Jannah laughs.

“I said I would marry him, I never said I was going to make it easy.” she smirks, licking her fingers clean. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you're curious of Rey's wedding dress, it's the dress used for the fic's moodboard!
> 
> hope you're all loving this story as much as I am so far, I love bringing out sassy Rey and there's definitely a lot more fun to come! comments and kudos always appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all of your amazing comments are giving me life, so please enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think!

Rey’s maid, the one she’s learned is called Tallie, silently brushes her hair for the evening when a loud pounding hits her door causing them both to jump. The visitor does not wait for her to answer or open it, swinging the door open themselves mere seconds after knocking. Her eyes go wide when she sees King Ren on the other side, Tallie quickly stopping her brushing to bow quickly at the king. 

“Leave us.” he bellows, the girl making herself scarce with a squeak. Rey is a lot slower to get up, pulling her robe over her sleeping gown and giving him a casual curtsy.

“Your Majesty, to what do I owe the pleasure?” she asks, feigning innocence.

“You intend to mock me?” he snarls, pointing a finger at her. “To not heed my request and then pretend you do not know why I’m here? I thought I married a princess, not a fool.”

“Only a fool would think that after several days of your disappearance that I would merely be at your beck and call.” she bites back. 

“You dare talk back to your husband? To your _king_?” he growls, stepping closer. “One word and I can have my armies at Stewjon’s borders by sunrise. You would do well to learn that.”

“Is that so, Your Grace?” she smirks, circling him slowly. “I did a bit of research prior to coming to Alderaan, you see I’m a bit of a scavenger when it comes to information. I was curious why you would choose to invade Stewjon of all places given our families’ long history as allies.”

He grits his teeth, following her with his eyes. “Alliances can be changed if necessary.”

“Clearly, especially when one end of the alliance has something the other so _desperately_ needs.”

“And what would that be, princess?”

“Money.” she deadpans. “Stewjon is vastly more wealthy than Alderaan. You may have the armies over us, but it means nothing if your companies die from lack of resources. I read over our marriage treaty, Stewjon is to give Alderaan a handsome yearly allowance in exchange for me and peace between our kingdoms. Money that will be used to pay debts and ensure your armies strength. One word and I could have all that gold _disappear_ from your accounts, not to mention make Alderaan pay back its debts to Stewjon _in full_.”

“You wouldn’t dare.” he spits, trying not to show the fear in his eyes.

“And you wouldn’t dare call your armies on me. So I believe we are at an impasse. Wouldn’t you agree, _husband_?” She flutters her eyelashes at him, an amused smirk on her pink lips. 

He stares at her, eyes wild and breath ragged. They’re so close, close enough for her to feel the puffs from his nostrils on her face. To see the smattering of moles on his otherwise porcelain face, how the scar seems to have healed well given how deep it is. His eyes scan her reverently, settling on a point just below her nose. Her breath hitches at the realization that he’s looking at her lips. Does he want to kiss her? And more importantly, does she want him too?

The king spins on his heel, the cape on his shoulders in a flourish behind him. His large footsteps stomp out of the room, deftly slamming the door behind him. She collapses slightly against one of the pillars on her bed, discovering at least two reasons for her rapidly beating heart. 

-

Breakfast the next morning is a tense affair, Rey somewhat surprised when her maids informed her that the King asked her to dine with him in his private dining chambers. Whereas she normally dines in her night shift and dressing gown, she quickly throws together a simple blue cotton day dress, brushing her hair out and adding a small headband to complete her look. Of course she’s not trying to _dress up_ for the king, that would be preposterous. She’s merely feeling like putting some effort into her look today, is all.

The meal of eggs and cured meats is eaten in silence, the end of the table opposite her occupied by the large brooding man she calls her husband. No small talk, no asking how their morning is or what plans they have for the day. Just the clinking of silverware and the occasional clearing of throats. The door knocks after some time, Sir Finn entering with a quick and polite nod to the both of them.

“Good morning, Your Highness. Your carriage has been prepared as you requested.” Finn announces, trying not to give any sideways glances to the king who is eyeing him intensely. His goblet hits the wooden table a little harder than normal, causing both Finn and Rey to jump slightly.

“Carriage?” King Ren inquires, raising an eyebrow. “Not trying to run away so soon, wife?”

“You would like that wouldn’t you, Your Majesty.” She purses her lips, offering him a coy smirk. “I am actually going down to take a tour of the city. If this is to be my new home I may as well get acquainted with my new subjects.”

“Why is it you hold such regard for those in such a lower station than your own?”

“Why don’t you?” she bites back. “They’re _your_ people. Have they never seen you without that godforsaken mask?”

“No, and they have no need to.” he replies curtly. “I rule them, and they pledge their fidelity to me. I need not engage with them further. And neither should you.”

“Forgive me, husband, if I sought to ask your permission I would not already have a carriage waiting for me.” she muses with an innocent shrug. His large gloved hand wraps tighter around his goblet, the furrow in his brow growing stronger. She ignores it, turning back to Finn. “I will be down within the hour once I’ve made a change of clothes. You’ll join me, won’t you?”

“Of course, my lady. I shall meet you there at your leisure.” The knight bows fully to her before offering a less than enthusiastic nod to the king. 

“The Alderaanian Guard are more than capable--”

“I did not request the Alderaanian Guard. I requested my personal guard.” she counters quickly. “I’m not yet familiar with yours yet, so I much prefer a knight who is sworn to me.”

“Oh yes, I’m sure he’s _very_ _sworn_ to you.” he retorts with languid sarcasm. Her cheeks burn at his insinuation...is she detecting the slightest bit of jealousy? Whatever would the king have to be jealous of? 

“Your Grace…” she begins, slowly standing up from her seat. “You have no reason to question my allegiances. Just as I did not question your allegiances when you refused to bed me.”

His pale face somehow goes even paler. “I...that is not--”

“So we are in agreement then?” she asks, raising an eyebrow. His mouth snaps closed with a small nod. “Excellent. I am off to the city. Good day, husband.” Offering a polite curtsy, she leaves the room without further conversation. 

-

His boots stomp heavily across the stone floor of his throne room, muttering to himself as he’s deep in thought. 

_That insolent girl._

She dares offer herself as a bride, and yet his life has scant been made easier since they wed. She’s dismissive and pretentious and uncouth and beautiful and--

“I wasn’t aware you intended on creating a ravine in this room, Your Grace.” Lord Dameron chuckles. He ignores his contemptuous advisor and the closest person he can call a friend. “I promise you she will return soon.”

He snaps his head over to him. “What makes you think I’m thinking of _her_? The princess can do whatever she wants, I care not.”

“That’s amusing, because I never explicitly mentioned a name.” he smirks, taking a sip of his wine. Kylo groans, pinching the bridge of his nose. He’s not _worried_ for the princess, of course not. He’s merely concerned that she will besmirch the royal name by fraternizing with the commoners, or will get killed and he’ll have to go through the whole ordeal of finding a new bride.

_Not that one could ever compare to her._

He silences that nagging voice in his head, slumping himself into the throne as he puts his head in his hand.

“My lord, if I may speak out of turn.” Poe begins.

“You wouldn’t stop even if I commanded it.” 

“Precisely. Anyway, I can see that you’re in turmoil over your feelings about the princess…”

“I have no _feelings_ about the princess!” he retorts defensively.

“Very well, humor me then. If you _were_ to have feelings for the princess, you’ve done nothing to actually make her gain any affection for you.” Poe raises his eyebrow, trying to look at Kylo’s stone face for any confirmation. He gives none, so he continues. “So, what I’m saying is that if her affections were something you wanted, you would need to find some way to woo her. Simply asking her to dine with you and saying no more than a handful of words is not the way to a woman’s heart. She’s in a new kingdom with new people and a new husband, the least you could do is try and befriend her.”

“ _Befriend_ her?” Kylo replies almost incredulously. “She has friends, all those ladies she’s brought and that _knight_ that follows her around.” He tries not to mention him with such disgust, but when Rey had basically called him out on his jealousy. _Pfft_ , as if he could be jealous of a knight. Even if he’s in the greatest confidence of the most beautiful woman he’s ever--

“Your Grace?” Poe interrupts his thoughts carefully with a quizzical brow.

“Inform the princess that she is to spend the day with me tomorrow touring the castle.” he grits out, standing up from his chair and stomping towards the door.

“It would do you well to remind you that she won’t like that, my lord. Inform her yourself.” 

He snaps his head at his advisor, almost in disbelief for the notion. But then he remembers when she ignored his previous request, letting out a ragged sigh as his shoulders slump slightly.

“Just...have a page notify me when she returns to her chambers.”

“Of course, Your Grace.” Poe replies with a hidden smirk, bowing his head as Kylo makes his way back to his room. 

-

The princess absentmindedly gathers her skirts with one hand while the other rests at her side, the side that also seems to be accompanied by her aloof and curious husband. She was slightly beside herself when he appeared at the door of her chambers the previous night, Rey fully ready to be admonished for her late arrival back to the palace. What she was instead greeted with was a large but slightly timid man asking to offer her a tour of the grounds in the morning after breakfast, and she was so shell shocked she almost forgot to accept. 

“Your Highness?” she hears a deep voice from her side. She snaps her head to meet her husband's curious eyes, presumably asking her some kind of question.

“Forgive me, Your Grace.” she shakes her head, chuckling nervously. “I was a bit lost in my thoughts. You were saying?”

He clears his throat. “I was merely asking how you found your trip into the city yesterday. I’m curious how it compares to your beloved Stewjon.” There was the faintest bit of mirth in his voice, causing her to smirk.

“Not even the heavens themselves can compare to Stewjon.” she quips playfully, earning her a closed mouth chuckle from him. “But I did find it lovely. The people were very kind, if not a bit aghast by my presence. I think they thought I was playing a practical joke when I told them who I was.”

They both laugh softly, continuing their stroll through the rose garden. The air is tepid this morning, but the bright sun makes the light ease of her cream organza dress a comfortable choice to walk in. Her husband is dressed in much the same she’s seen him in, a simple black tunic with a cape draped across one shoulder, black pants and black boots. She chuckles in her mind how different they must look side by side, almost the aesthetic antithesis of one another.

“I believe that’s fair of them to assume. I don’t make the trip unless there is some military procession, and even then I’m wearing my helmet.”

“ _Ah_ , the helmet.” she mutters to herself. Kylo turns to look at her curiously and she quickly flushes pink. “Oh, forgive me, Your Grace. I do not mean any offense. It’s just that...I feel as though it is unnecessary.”

He quirks his brow at her. “Is that so? Would you care to elaborate?”

“It’s just...yes, I suppose from a military standpoint a helmet is required. To protect you and what not. But in the face of your own people? I do not think you have any reason to hide...especially when your face is quite agreeable.” She slaps her hand over her mouth almost instantly, the rush of blood to her cheeks like magic as she freezes in her tracks. Rey does not dare to look her husband in the eye, but she can no doubt feel his amusement as he stares at her.

“I shall take that into consideration.” he chuckles with a deep rumble. “If I must be frank with you, the mask was a request of my late advisor and mentor, Lord Snoke. He insisted that the only way to successfully demand respect not just from adversaries, but from my own people, was to always look powerful. Having an intimidating mask never allows them to see what I’m really thinking, and so I already have the upperhand.” He pauses, turning to face her. “But do you know what I do not like about wearing the helmet?”

“And what is that?”

He turns to stand in front of her fully, lightly taking his hand up to her face. She freezes as her eyes watch the tips of his fingers lightly brush the hair framing her cheek until he tucks it behind one ear. “It is difficult to look upon your agreeable face while wearing it.” 

Her lips part in surprise, taken aback by the sudden swooping feeling in her belly. She cannot fathom a response to such a forward remark, but all he can do is chuckle before turning on his heel and continuing down the path for a few moments. 

“We mustn't dally, Princess. I still have much to show you.” he smirks from over his shoulder. Rey lets out a huffed laugh, gathering her skirts (and her wits) before catching up behind him. 


	5. Chapter 5

After an afternoon of quips and walks about the castle, the King and Princess return down the corridor towards the throne room. The air around them has grown a lot more comfortable, albeit Rey still keeping some of her guard up. She’s now come to realize that her husband is not quite the mindless murder she thought him to be, and that has made her slightly growing attraction to him all the more difficult to subdue. 

“Your Graces!” Lord Dameron calls out, pacing down the corridor towards them.

“Oh dear, this can’t be good.” Kylo mutters to Rey.

“What makes you say that?” she asks curiously.

“He hasn’t called me Your Royal Headache.” he smirks, causing Rey to let out an unabashed giggle.

“While I can appreciate your more amiable accord, I’m afraid I have news from Mandalore.” Lord Dameron announces when he’s finally reached them. They’ve happened to reach each other right in front of the throne room doors, so the guards quickly open them up for the three of them to step into it.

“Mandalore? What of them?” Kylo replies stoically, his former mirth changed quickly.

“They feel as though they are being cheated out of our trade deal. They believe they can get better deals on wine and starblossom from other neighboring kingdoms.”

“Well let them try.” Kylo scoffs. “What threats do they make?”

“Nothing solid as of yet, but I fear if we don’t address this soon we could risk a great loss in our partnership.”

Kylo nods in agreement. “We must send a small squadron--”

“ _No_.” Rey interrupts, causing both men to look at her like they’ve almost forgotten she’s in the room. “Why is it that men always assume that violence is the first and only solution?”

Her husband sighs, crossing his arms over his broad chest. “It is usually the most effective in getting what you want quickly.”

“I respectfully disagree, Your Grace. If you wish to be most effective, you must simply show them that our partnership is invaluable.”

“And how would we do that?” Lord Dameron asks, quirking a brow.

She pauses for a moment, working out the seed of a small idea in her mind. “We could host them for a ball. Make them see how important our traded goods are. You would be surprised at how a good glass of wine and some starblossom cake can go in forging peaceful alliances.” 

  
Lord Dameron smirks, looking over at the king who looks at her in awe. He comes back to himself rather quickly, clearing his throat. “You want us to host the Mandalorians _here_ at the castle for a ball?”

“I thought that was clear, Your Grace.” she muses with a smirk. Poe snorts out a short laugh much to the king’s chagrin. “I can think of no better venue to show Alderaan’s strength and diplomacy.” 

He narrows his amber eyes at her as he takes a large step forward. They’re almost as close as they were earlier in the garden, Rey able to make out some of the smaller moles dusted across his cheeks. 

“Fine. Lord Dameron, notify the King of Mandalore that he and his court are invited here to Alderaan in two weeks time for a ball.” the king states flatly. The lord flashes a sneaky smile to the princess with a nod of his head, leaving to send the message. When the doors close behind them, Kylo lets out a sigh and begins to walk toward the elevated dais.

“Your Grace, why is it that your first instinct is to show some force of brute strength? Surely you must know that there are easier ways to deal with trade disputes?” Rey asks curiously, taking tentative steps towards his turned back.

“Another lesson from Lord Snoke. Even your alliances are your enemies, and if they question you you must show them your power. From there they should submit with ease.” Kylo replies, keeping his back turned.

“And how did Lord Snoke pass, I may ask? I would like to find his burial and kill him again given the chance.” Rey says not so seriously. Kylo can’t help but laugh with a low rumble, turning around with his hands behind his back to face her. Although she hasn’t seen it much she’s come to like his smile, even the ones that don’t quite reach his eyes. She’s helpless not to smile back.

“I killed him, actually.” Kylo replies casually, causing Rey’s face to drop. “I grew tired of his constant meddling so I fought him. It was a rather quick fight, even if he managed to get one hit on me.” He pauses to point at the scar that bisects his face, the question of it’s arrival now clear to Rey. 

“I see.” 

“Unfortunately, his teachings were all I had in my formative years. Therefore they stuck with me, made me think it was the only way to be a strong king. But now…” he pauses to let out a soft sigh as he looks upon her “...I see that is not the case. Your guidance has helped tremendously.”

“Don’t thank me yet, husband.” she chuckles, crossing her arms over her chest as she steps closer. “We have to see that this ball is successful first.”

He chuckles back, making the final step until they are merely inches apart. “I know it will be. That is why I trust you to plan it.” 

Her face drops in surprise as she bows her head. “Your Grace, I am honored--”

“Trust that if it were left to me, Mandalore would declare war before nightfall.” They both laugh, their eyes locking onto each other as they come down from their laughs. His face looks softer, younger even. There’s something in his eyes she can’t quite read, but she would be remiss if she wasn’t the slightest bit curious to find out. 

“I...I suppose I should get started then.” she mutters, trying to hide her fluttering heart. He smiles at her, offering a nod before taking her hand. She gasps softly when he brings it up to his lips, leaving a chaste kiss on her knuckles.

“Goodnight, Your Highness.” he replies softly. 

She bows her head, her eyes never leaving his even has their hands separate. “Goodnight.” Turning on her heel, she heads out of the throne room, feeling a searing pair of eyes watch her as she walks away. The blush on her cheeks does not dissipate when she shyly smiles at him over her shoulder one last time before disappearing down the corridor.

-

Rey scarcely sees her husband over the next few weeks, the two of them on opposite schedules as she begins to plan for the ball. She enlists the help of her friends, much to their excitement; balls had been a monthly staple at the palace of Stewjon, either to welcome foreign dignitaries or just a simple reason to get dressed up and dance. Rey had always had a very mild hand in planning those, mostly left to things like a seating table and a song list for the band. But this was going to be a much bigger undertaking, especially since the king had placed so much trust in her ability. She swore to herself she wasn’t trying to impress _him_ persay, but more the whole of Alderaanian and Mandalorian court.

She catches his eye from across the throne room as she discusses the flower arrangements with the palace florist. He gives her a small smirk and nod while a handful of advisors are talking at his side, Rey thankful that he’s far enough away to miss the blush on her cheeks. She returns to her discussion, letting the florist show her the various options they have for this time of year. 

About an hour later she’s in the main ballroom standing over a table of cake samples, her finger to her chin as she surveys the various options. She’s alone in this endeavor, leaving the other members of her team to flit about the other arrangements for the ball. It’s only three days away with nearly everything in place, and she hopes to the gods she can pull this off.

“A tough decision indeed.” a deep voice says from behind her, echoing across the otherwise empty room. She spins around to see Kylo standing at the doorway, his large arms crossed over his even larger chest. She smirks with a small chuckle, turning back to the table as she hears his footsteps coming closer.

“You have no idea. It’s both a blessing and a curse that your chefs are so talented. I will need to have my dresses resized in no time.” she laughs, turning over one of the ingredient cards next to a large slice of white cake. He laughs, shaking his head before observing the table in front of her.

“Have you narrowed down any options at least?”

“Yes, two are top contenders. Both contain starblossom essence, which I feel is most important given the circumstances.” He hums in agreement so she continues. “Perhaps you can help me?”

“It would be my honor.” he muses with a smirk. She points at one delicately iced cake, and he takes the small spoon (that looks almost microscopic in his hands) and puts it to his lips. He methodically chews it, Rey trying not to watch how his plush lips move in tandem. “I like it. Sweet, but not overbearing. And the next?”

“Oh yes…” she says, leaning over to the other side of the table to spoon a bit of the second cake. When she turns to face him he’s watching her with rapt attention, his hands finding themselves behind his back as he parts his lips. Her breath hitches but she complies with his silent request, lifting the spoon to meet his lips. His eyes don’t leave her as he slowly takes it in his mouth, his tongue poking out to get some of the remnants off the end. She should absolutely not find cake testing even the slightest bit erotic and yet here she is, her cheeks going pink and her thighs pressing together as he licks the excess cream off his lower lip. He studies her and the cake at the same time, a reverence to his stare that makes them feel like the only two people on the planet.

“ _This_. This is the one.” he says quietly with a small nod.

“I...I couldn’t agree more.” she whispers almost dumbfounded. She doesn’t know when this stopped being about cake, but it’s well and truly passed that point as they lean in a bit closer to each other. His eyes scan her face as her lips part slightly, a soft intake of breath--

“Rey!” a feminine voice calls out from the open door. The king instantly pulls away, his gaze glued to the floor as Rey blinks out of her trance. She turns to see Lady Rose at the door, the excited smile on her face falling slightly when she realizes who’s here.

“Your Grace!” she squeaks out, offering a quick curtsy. “I apologize for intruding--”

“There’s no--”

“It’s alright--”

They cut themselves off when they realize they’ve interrupted each other, an awkward chuckle between them before Rey clears her throat.

“Was there something you needed, Lady Rose?” she offers with a tight smile. Rose seems to remember her purpose here after a second of staring between them.

“ _Yes_ , yes! Lady Amilyn is ready for your final dress fitting in your chambers. At your leisure, of course.” She adds the last part as her eyes flit over to the king, who has finally found the strength to meet the ladies’ eye, his lips in a tight line.

“Well, Your Highness.” he states, clearing his throat. “It seems that we’ve successfully selected the appropriate cake, so you’re free to go for your fitting now.” 

“Yes, of course. Thank you again for your help, Your Grace.” she nods. “We make quite the team.” she adds with a nervous chuckle, Kylo offering a barely there smile in return. Her face falls, quickly gathering herself to give him a curtsy and be on her way. She and Rose turn the corner out of the ballroom quickly.

“ _We make quite the team_?” Rose quips with amused curiosity.

“Oh, piss off.” Rey grumbles in return, refusing to see the look of glee on her friend’s face. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 😏😏😏 things are heating up, friends! let me know what you think so far!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's party time! I hope you guys like the manip I've made and this chapter in general, it's been one of my favorite to write so far! Please let me know in the comments what you think!

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190948422@N05/50912794663/in/dateposted/)

Her ladies-in-waiting all giggle and chatter excitedly behind her as they make their way to the ballroom. As soon as her page had let her know that guests were quickly arriving, the girls had all begun to flit about Rey’s boudoir, putting the finishing touches on their gowns and makeup. Apparently it wasn’t just them that had been feeling enthusiastic for the ball, the entire palace had a palpable energy in the hours leading up to it, a few of her maids letting her know that they haven’t done something quite like this in a _very_ long time.

“I fear I might be sick.” Rey laments before they reach the ballroom doors.

“Oh hush now, you look positively radiant!” Jannah gushes, coming up behind her.

“The king won’t know what to do with himself when he sees you.” Kaydel chuckles. Rey snaps her head to give her a curious look. “Well if what Rose said was any indication--”

“There is _nothing_ going on between us. We’ve just gotten to know each other a bit better.” She doesn’t know who she's trying to convince with this statement, but as she takes a deep breath she hopes it is enough regardless. As if her thoughts manifest him, the king appears around the corner dressed in a regal black ensemble with tiny flecks of gold and red scattered across his coat and cape. 

Lady Amilyn had insisted that their outfits compliment each other while also representing Alderaan’s colors; Rey is dressed in a long sleeve silk faille gown made up of a deep rich red, the skirts flaring out to highlight her narrow waist. With a modest headband tiara atop her head and a gold necklace draped across her open decollete, she must agree that they do compliment each other rather well. His eyes immediately lock onto hers as he walks towards them, an unreadable expression on his face as his eyes trail up and down her form. Her friends all quickly curtsy as soon as he appears in front of them, Rey the last to do so as her eyes slowly look up to meet him. Lord Dameron is behind him flashing them all a smile and nod.

“The rest of us will all head inside the ballroom.” Lord Dameron instructs. “Your Graces will wait until you are formally announced to enter. King Djarin is standing at the far end of the room right in front of the dais, you two will greet him together as the party resumes.” The group make their quick entrance into the party, leaving Rey and Kylo alone to stand side by side. 

“ _You_ …” he begins, clearing his throat. “You look beautiful.”

Warmth spreads across her cheeks as she shyly looks up at him. “Thank you, Your Grace. I dare say that you clean up rather well yourself.” 

He smirks at that, a small chuckle rumbling from his throat. “Thank you. I suppose we do make quite the team, eh?”

All she can do is grin up at him with slightly embarrassed giggle, the announcement of their arrival and the opening of the doors quickly taking them back to the moment. Over a hundred pairs of eyes are on them as they enter the ballroom, Rey being able to take in the splendor for a moment as they slowly walk across the room. She beams with pride when she sees how well her planning paid off, the room covered in various flowers and lights, the tables of food decorated perfectly, the band playing soft beautiful music that echoes across the room. The thing that takes her out of her reverie is her husband tucking his arm with hers as they walk, his eyes fixated straight ahead.

An equally well-dressed man stands before them only a few feet away, a warm smile to match the brown eyes that watch them back. He’s dressed in a deep forest green ensemble with little flecks of gold, his hands behind his back as he flashes them a smile. 

“King Djarin.” Kylo calls out with a polite smile, offering the man a firm handshake. “We’re so thrilled that you could make it, welcome to Alderaan. May I introduce my wife, Princess Rey? Darling, this is King Din Djarin of Mandalore.”

“Your Highness.” King Djarin smiles, taking her hand and pressing a soft kiss to her knuckle. “They spoke very highly of you, but I’m afraid they failed to do your beauty justice.”

She giggles shyly, offering a small bow of her head. “Thank you, Your Grace. Whoever _they_ are, I must thank them for their kindness. I trust you had safe travels?”

“Yes, thank you. We’ve been so welcomed since arriving in Alderaan, I sense that there is something that has brought on a new disposition to the kingdom since my last visit.”

“I would credit that to my wife.” Kylo speaks up. “She organized this whole affair.” Rey tries to brush off his compliments politely, hoping that her cheeks don’t grow any pinker at the praise. King Djarin turns to her with an awestruck expression.

“Beauty and talent? I dare say King Ren, you would do well to take care of this woman or I may try to take her for myself!” The three of them burst into laughter, Rey noticing the way that Kylo’s arm tightens slightly around hers. They’re briefly interrupted when Lord Dameron informs the king that the Ambassador to Coruscant is here, Kylo making a polite exit from the conversation, leaving Rey with the Mandalorian king.

“Have you ever been to Mandalore, Your Highness?” King Djarin asks, taking a sip of his wine.

“Unfortunately not, Your Grace. Although my mother did always speak so highly of its beauty. I have fond memories of her telling me about the lush hilltops and playing in the rivers as a child.”

“Ah, yes. The Duchess Lady Satine was most loved by the people of Mandalore." he replies forlornly, his eyes downcast. "It was a shame to hear of her untimely passing, you have my greatest sympathy.”

The fleeting reminder of her mother makes her wonder what she would think of all this. What her daughter's life has become since she left this world. “Thank you, Your Grace.”

“Papa!” a small voice calls out, an even smaller body zooming from behind Rey over to the king. The king laughs, scooping up a small boy dressed in a similar green ensemble.

“Your Highness, this is my son, Georgie. Georgie, this is Princess Rey. She very kindly invited us here to her home for a party.”

“Hello, princess.” the boy replied shyly, looking upon her with wide brown eyes. His father puts him back down on the ground, but the boy stays close to his legs regardless.

“Why hello there, Prince Georgie.” Rey beams with a smile. “It’s very lovely to meet you. I hope you’re having a nice time.” The boy nods shyly, causing both Rey and the king to let out a laugh.

“He’s still getting used to large unfamiliar crowds. I only adopted him a year ago when he was just three years old, so it’s taken some time to get used to.”

“That’s wonderful, Your Grace. You must love being a father.”

“Yes, it was a surprise at first I’ll admit. But when I found him, we instantly built a connection. Now I cannot imagine my life without him.” The man turns to his son fondly before looking back up at Rey. “Do you and the king plan on having many children?”

She sputters out a small cough, looking over his shoulder to see her husband conversing with a small group of men. He must’ve sensed her because he immediately meets her gaze.

“We haven’t really discussed it yet.” she manages to say as she snaps her head back to King Djarin. “Our marriage is still _very_ new. But personally, yes, I would like a few children. I was an only child growing up, and I would’ve loved to have siblings. But I suppose that’s something to think about down the line.”

“Yes, indeed. I can already see that you would be a wonderful mother, Your Highness.” They both look down to see that young Georgie is slowly stepping closer to Rey, admiring the fabric of her dress as he reaches a hand out to touch it. “It would seem that Georgie might agree.”

Rey crouches down to meet the boy face to face, his eyes wide and lips slightly parted. “Your Highness, how would you feel about trying some of the cake we have? The king and I personally picked it out, and I think you’d really like it.”

The boy's eyes light up excitedly, quickly turning to his father for approval. King Djarin chuckles at the boy, giving him a small nod. Georgie turns back at Rey with a giggle, letting her take his hand and walk him over to the dessert table.

Not even a few minutes after Rey and Georgie leave does Kylo return to King Djarin’s side, not wanting to leave the guest of honor alone. Kylo looks at him and follows his line of sight to the dessert table, where Rey has a small boy on her hip talking animatedly with a light in her eyes.

“You have a very special wife, King Ren.” King Djarin says softly. They look as Rey tilts her head back in laughter, watching the boy as he chews on a mouthful of cake.

“ _Yes_...yes I do.” King Ren replies as he watches her with wonder. 

“I know there may have been some _animosity_ in regards to some of the trade negotiations, but I value our alliance with Alderaan and would like to work to resolve them.”

“I wholeheartedly agree, Your Grace.” Kylo replies, a huge weight lifting off his shoulders. “Alderaan greatly values Mandalore not just as business partners, but as friends.”

King Djarin hums in agreement. “Let’s talk business tomorrow. For now, let us enjoy what your lovely princess has put together, hm?” The king holds out his hand, and Kylo instantly takes it, shaking his hand with a firm grasp. By then Rey returns with little Georgie in tow, allowing his father to take him off her hands with shared laughs amongst the group. Georgie seems reluctant to leave Rey’s side, and from the look in her eyes it looks like she seems equally so. King Djarin and his son head off to mingle with other guests, leaving Kylo and Rey alone.

“Dance with me.” Kylo states softly, Rey looking at him curiously. He holds out his hand. “Please?”

She nods, taking his hand in hers and letting him lead her to the dancefloor. There are already a dozen or so other couples dancing to the soft slow waltz that’s being played by the band, Kylo’s other hand finding Rey’s waist as they sway softly.

“I did not assume you to be a dancer.” she smirks, their bodies mere inches apart.

He laughs, spinning her slowly around the floor. “I’m sure there are a fair few things you assume about me that might surprise you.”

“All in due time then.” Rey replies. They fall into a comfortable silence as the music plays, Rey taking a moment to see all the eyes that are now watching them dance.

“I believe I officially owe you my thanks.” Kylo finally says. “This ball has been a massive success, King Djarin is very happy. And he’s willing to negotiate the trade deal with Alderaan tomorrow.”

“That’s wonderful news, Your Grace.” she replies with a genuine smile. “And are you? Happy, that is.” 

He ponders her question for a moment. He hasn’t been able to use that particular term for a very long time, but the look in her eyes proves that he just might be able to feel that way again. “Yes...I dare say I am. I hope that you are, too.”

“I am.” she replies, a soft smile on her lips. His eyes find difficulty tearing themselves away from those lips, he’s woken up the last few nights after having dreams about them and the face they’re attached to. Soft skin, warm eyes, delicate hands...he hasn’t had desire quite like this in God knows how long. 

“Would you like to take a walk with me, Rey?” he asks. Her eyebrows raise slightly at hearing him call her by her name, but she nods quickly, their hands not breaking apart as he ushers her to the open and empty balcony outside the ballroom. It’s quiet and far enough away from the swing of the party for it to feel private. Rey leans her body against the railing and sighs softly, looking out into the violet hued landscape of Alderaan.

“Do you miss home?” he asks quietly, Rey surprised to hear the tenderness in his voice.

“I miss my father more than anything. For a long time it was always just him and I. And now with me gone I cannot imagine how lonely he must be.” She pauses for a moment, shaking her head with a small scoff. “Forgive me, Your Grace. I do not mean to sound ungrateful for the hospitality that you and Alderaan have shown me.”  
  


“Do not apologize for your honesty. If anything, I would like nothing more than for you to always be honest with me.”

“I suppose I could manage that.” she quips, a shy smirk on her face. “Will you extend me that same courtesy?”

“Yes, I would.” He smiles, small dimples peeking from his cheeks. They turn and lock eyes with each other at the same time. She can’t tear herself away from the intensity of his gaze, his eyes flicking around her face. They move infantismally closer, the space between them growing warm. “If we are to be honest with each other,” Kylo begins, his voice barely audible “...then I must begin with this.”

Rey does not get to register a question or a response before his lips are planted against hers. And from there, her mind goes blank.


	7. Chapter 7

Rey remembers their first kiss, a soft chaste peck at the altar of their wedding only a few weeks ago. It was short and sweet, but there was no desire or passion behind it. Simply a punctuation to the bond they were forging.

But this.

_This_ is a kiss she will never forget.

He kisses her like a starved man, like he may have been wanting to do this just as long as she has. His large hands cradle her jaw to keep her angled towards him as he tilts his head to the side. She tries to kiss him back as best she can, but her mind is swirling with an array of emotions. Her breath is very clearly taken away when he pulls apart, his eyes dark and his breath heavy against her cheek. He walks her back until she meets the cool stone of a pillar, Kylo’s hands squeezing her waist before slowly dragging themselves up her torso and atop her breasts. She gasps at the contact as they kiss again, having never felt a man's hands there before, and with the size and warmth of his it is a particularly heady feeling. 

Rey somehow finds herself again, realizing what she’s just done and with whom. She pulls away quickly, her mind playing tricks on her when she thinks she hears him whimper at the loss. Finding space to extract herself from him she paces to the middle of the balcony, clutching herself with heavy breaths. She can feel him watching her, spinning around to meet his confused eyes. 

“I....apologize. I just...I….” she stutters, unable to find the words appropriate to say. Her growing attraction to him is a dangerous feeling, one she cannot fall into lightly with the knowledge she’s heard about him. A ruthless warrior, murdering legions of people at his sword. Although he’s shown her some kindness, it still makes her feel guilty to harbor such attraction to a man like this, worried that she will begin to lose herself. Without finding an end to her sentence, she hastily returns to the party and leaves a pair of disconcerted amber eyes alone under the moonlight. 

-

Rey tries to keep her composure as she continues to converse with Kaydel and Jannah when she feels a presence behind her clearing their throat.

“My lady.” Sir Finn says, a stern look on his face. “Lord Dameron tells me that you were out on the balcony alone with King Ren?”

Ignoring the surprised gasps from her ladies in waiting, she turns to her knight and raises an eyebrow. “And what if I was? He’s my husband--”

“And a very dangerous man.” Sir Finn interrupts. 

“I think a more important discussion is what kind of _conversations_ Finn is having with Lord Dameron.” Jannah inquires, raising an eyebrow. 

“Nothing!” Finn chokes out, flustered and a bit caught off guard. “He was just informing me...for security purposes…”

Kaydel and Rose begin to teasingly goad him on as Rey looks over their shoulders to see Kylo, barely in conversation with some diplomats as he stares at her. She can’t read the expression on his face, she wouldn’t be surprised if he was angry with her for abandoning him like that. Her lips can still feel the touch of his, and she would be remiss if she didn’t want to feel them again. 

“Nevertheless, the moral of the story is that we are capable of making any kind of acquaintances here that we see fit. If anything, I encourage it from all of you since this is our new home. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I think I’ll retire for the night.” She ignores the smirks as they all nod goodbye, Rey walking over towards King Djarin as Kylo seems to meet her there at the same time. She gasps slightly when she feels his hand take her waist, holding her close as they approach the visiting king.

“King Djarin, I do hope you’ve enjoyed yourself this evening.” Rey begins with a bright smile. 

“I have, indeed. You have been a most gracious host, and I look forward to strengthening the ties between Mandalore and Alderaan.” he beams.

“As do I.” King Ren states. “Now, it looks like Her Highness and I will be retiring for the night. I look forward to our discussions tomorrow, Your Grace.” The two men engage in a firm handshake, him and Rey sharing polite cheek kisses before they head off towards the door. 

They walk in silence back to their adjoined chambers, Rey nervously biting her lip. He hasn’t made any motion to talk to her much less even try to kiss her again, and she doesn’t know if she will be able to hold her resolve if he does. She reaches the front door of her rooms, but quickly feels a large hand gripping her other wrist and spinning her around. His breath is ragged as his eyes search her, desperate for information that she can barely provide herself. 

Their faces inch closer and closer, Rey’s eyes finding his slightly parted lips before looking up to meet his eyes again. He regards her with such intensity she almost feels naked in front of him, her chest heaving as it nearly presses against his. Before she completely loses her inhibitions, she swings her door open behind her and disappears through it before shutting it swiftly. Throwing her back against the wood, she listens in to hear him sigh before growling to himself, stomping off a few feet into his own room before the door slams with enough power to shake hers. 

-

After waking from a fitful sleep the next morning, Kylo finds the strength in him to knock on the door separating his and Rey’s rooms. It goes unanswered, and he goes against his better judgement and opens it anyway. He’s been in agony since that fateful kiss, and even more so when she pulled away from him not once but twice. His darker instincts wanted him to just grab her by the shoulders and demand she tell him why she’s denying this, but he knows that would only drive her further away. Only prove what she assumes him to be, a cold heartless murderer with a bloodthirst for power. He cannot blame her for such an assumption, but her refusal to give in has also made it difficult for him to prove otherwise. When he swings open the door he doesn't find her, only one of the maids fixing her bed.

“Your Grace!” she squeaks in surprise, dropping her work to give him a quick bow. He must look as volatile as he feels, the poor girl scared shitless at his looming presence.

“Where is the princess?” he inquires with a snap to his voice.

“She...went out with her horse, Your Grace.” the girl replies quickly. “Her Highness also spoke of some kind of training, although I do not know exactly.” 

He purses his lips, giving a quick nod to the girl. “Thank you.” he grumbles out. He barely registers the look of surprise on the girl's face before he slams the door shut, realizing that it might not be a phrase he uses often. Ignoring that for now, he sets to quickly dress himself and find his wife. 

-

He stalks through the outside corridors, passing a dozen or so frightened looking staff who all press their backs against the wall and offered quick bows. He doesn’t care for any of them, dead set on finding the woman who has been tormenting his thoughts. Coming upon the open field past the main courtyard, he finds her lithe frame swinging in a series of fluid movements, a large staff in her hands. Kylo watches her for some time, taking in her form in a long dark tunic and matching leggings, his brain trying not to think about how this is the first time he’s seeing her legs so prominently. She’s fully concentrated as she wields the staff, soft grunts escaping her as she swings it in various ways, allowing her body to move in tandem with it. He had no idea his precocious little princess was capable of such movement, but he’s determined to find out more.Taking a few tentative steps in her direction, she freezes with her back to him, slowly turning around with a guilty and surprised look on her face when their eyes meet.

“Your Grace.” she breathes out, offering him a quick nod. She stands the staff at attention, it’s height only a few inches shorter than her own. 

“A lovely morning, isn’t it?” he asks casually, his hands behind his back as he slowly walks closer to her. She gives him a silent nod, her eyes following his movements until he’s right in front of her. His eyes flit over to her staff. “I wasn’t aware you had combat training.”

“My father had me learn the techniques of the old Jedi warriors.” she replies slightly out of breath, from the training or his presence he doesn’t know. “Although I do not subscribe to their ways, their fighting styles compliment my own.”

“How convenient, my uncle also taught me the ways of the Jedi. Perhaps I could interest you in a sparring session?” Kylo muses with a small smirk. Her reaction is perfect, pink flushed cheeks and a soft gasp from those lips he hasn’t been able to stop thinking about. He looks over to the attendant at the edge of the garden, whistling him to go retrieve his sparring staff. The man squeaks out a confirmation, practically sprinting to get it.

“Are you sure about this, Your Grace?” she smirks back, slowly circling him as she begins to twirl her staff. “I wouldn’t want to embarrass you in your own kingdom.”

He chuckles, a devilish look on his face as his eyes trail down her body. The fabric clings to her tiny waist in a way that has him licking his lips, her legs going on for miles as she strides around him.

“Perhaps we make a wager?”

“What are your terms?”

“If you yield, you will tell me why you left me on the balcony last night.” It’s a bold request he knows, and he doesn’t miss the small tense gasp that leaves her when he says it. But he’s desperate to know, desperate to figure out how he can get her to act upon their mutual attraction.

“And if you yield?” she replies, with a fraction less confidence than before.

“Then...I will never ask you about it again, and we can forget it ever happened.” he breathes out. Her eyes widen before she offers him a small nod. The attendant has returned with his staff, handing it to Kylo before he dismisses him to leave. 

Now that they’re alone, they begin to circle each other slowly preparing for battle. It’s actually Rey who makes the first move, letting out a loud grunt as her swing meets his swift block. They continue this back and forth, Rey’s quick and erratic blows meeting Kylo’s purposeful and calculated blocks. He gets a few offensive strokes in, Rey dodging them with fierce agility. He’s impressed with her skills, albeit them being a bit unpolished. He knows he could train her into a fierce warrior, imaging her by his side in battle as they slay their enemies together. He’s lost in his fantasy for a moment when she swipes at his legs, promptly setting him back first into the grass. The next thing he knows she’s straddling his waist with the tip of her staff an inch from his nose. Kylo looks up at her beautiful ferocity in his eyes, her nostrils flaring as she offers him a small victorious smirk.

“I yield.” he breathes, his eyes never leaving hers. Their shallow breaths fill the space between them for a few tense moments, Kylo unsure but ready to take his punishment.

He’s decidedly _not_ ready for when she kisses him without abandon, her hands on either side of his head as they passionately gnaw at each other. His hands slide from her face, down her neck, across her chest and at her waist, soft moans escaping her throat as he does. Her hands find the nape of his neck as she grabs a fistful of his hair, angling him so that she can deepen the kiss as much as possible. She begins to grind slowly down on his hardening member when he grabs her hips, releasing her kiss with a loud pop.

“What--” she mutters, dazed and confused. 

“ _Rey_...I...I must confess...” he whispers, his lips still closed and his pink lips parted. He extracts himself from her, both of them whining at the loss. It’s at that moment that they hear the sounds of footsteps heading their way, the two of them quickly scrambling up to stand and sort out their disheveled appearances. From around the corner Lord Hux appears, hopefully none the wiser to their entanglements.

“Your Grace. Your Highness.” Lord Hux greets firmly, offering them each a nod. “I apologize for... _interrupting_ , but King Djarin and his advisors are ready for our meeting before they are to return to Mandalore this afternoon.”

Kylo clears his throat, straightening themselves out before looking to the lord. “Yes, of course. I shall head over there now. Just…” He gives him some kind of silent motion, the red-haired man seeming to understand it quickly before bowing and turning around the corner to give them some privacy. Kylo turns back at Rey and nearly wants to fall to his knees at her beauty, her pink freckled cheeks matching the dark pink flush of her freshly kissed lips. If it wouldn’t cause an international crisis, he would say to hell with that meeting and stay here with her.

“Rey...please allow me to visit you in your chambers this evening. You have my word that I will explain everything.” He pauses to take one of her hands in both of his, bringing it up to his lips to kiss. “All I ask is for you to give me a chance.” 

She takes a tentative step closer, her free hand resting on top of his holding hers. “Yes.” she whispers with a faint nod. He nods back, resting his lips against her forehead instead of where he desperately wants them, slowly taking his leave. He offers her one final look over his shoulder before disappearing, a small smile across his lips when he sees one of hers to match. 


	8. Chapter 8

She paces back and forth in the space at the foot of her bed, a nail in between her teeth and her mind deep in thought. She hasn’t been able to stop thinking about Kylo, not just the kiss they shared, but his words before he took his leave.

_I must confess..._

_I will explain everything..._

_Give me a chance…_

She has no idea what to expect from him, what revelations she might learn tonight. Will they change her feelings for him? She supposes that is inevitable, but will it be for better or worse? 

After he left she had rushed up to take a bath, hastily explaining to Tallie that she was just flushed from her training session. She had allowed her hair to dry into loose natural waves while wearing a simple ivory caftan, the flowing fabric easier to quell her beating heart. Trying to distract herself for the afternoon, she invited her ladies to tea in her boudoir, letting them gossip and giggle amongst themselves as Rey did her best to be present and attentive. As much as they were her best friends she wasn’t quite ready to tell them of the changes that had transpired between her and the king, not even properly able to explain them herself. 

A knock at the door takes her out of her thoughts, allowing the door to open and Kylo to step in. He looks massively out of place in the room, Rey having completed more thorough decorations of her rooms since his last visit; pastel hues of sage and emerald green cover the tapestries, bed covers and walls, live plants sitting near the wide window near the large full length mirror. He takes a moment to observe the surroundings before meeting her gaze, offering her a small smile and nod while she returns the same. Gesturing him to the armchair in her boudoir, she takes a seat on the chaise across from him as her legs tuck comfortably under her. 

“I’ve...never done this.” he mutters softly.

“Never done what?” 

He gives her some kind of look with his eyes, trying to tell her without having to say it. It takes a moment to register what he means. But when it clicks it must instantly show on her face, her eyes going wide to meet his. Her lips part into a small o, his shoulders sagging slightly with her realization. It takes her a few quiet moments until she finds something to say back.

“Neither have I.” she supplies quietly, hoping it will offer some solace.

“Yes, but...it’s expected of a maiden before she is wed.” he remarks solemnly before meeting her quizzical gaze. He realizes the error of his words and quickly tries to backtrack. “Not that I would have judged you if you had! It’s just...men are supposed to have _some_ experience. Gone out to brothels or had fleeting affairs. To be able to know how to take care of their wives. But...under Lord Snoke’s tutelage he forbade those kinds of relationships, found them to be distracting to what was truly at stake for a king.”

“Yet another reason why I want his already dead body slain.” Rey mutters with a huff. Kylo chuckles, taking her hand and pressing a quick kiss to it.

“He had always tried to control me, even before I became king. When I was younger it was more mental punishments of control, but as I grew older he added more physical means. I had hoped that once I had become king he would learn his place...evidently not.”

“The stories I’ve heard of you...slaying men that did not bow to your power. Is that true?”

“Yes...and no. Lord Snoke was insistent that any kind of incursion needed to be dealt with swiftly. As the general of the army, I led these charges but rarely attributed to the actual killings. Sometimes some of my men would go rogue and try to kill women or children... _that_ I could not stand for. Those men were slain by my hand for their crimes, I will admit to that.”

“Then I consider you somewhat of a hero. Ridding yourself and others of those abusing their power.” she muses, stepping forward towards him.

“I wouldn’t go that far.” he chuckles. They’re silent for a few moments, Rey’s mind fleeting with all sorts of things she wants to say. Although he is no saint, she can now understand that he may not quite be the killer king he was made out to be. That he was essentially groomed from youth, led to believe things that he thought would bring him the power he thought he craved, tortured by a man who selfishly thought he could steal some of that power for himself. That in of itself does a lot to absolve her guilt for being attracted to him, but there still left several questions to be answered. 

“So, the consummation law…”

He sighs. “I abolished it for two reasons. One because I feared the pressure of our wedding night. Having to bed a beautiful woman like you…” He pauses for a moment, looking down at his lap. Rey can’t help but see how young he looks right now, his fear of disappointing her on their wedding night. He sighs and looks up at her again, ready to continue. “The second being that I did not want to force you. You had already made this incredible sacrifice marrying me, I do want you to resent me further.”

“What makes you think I resent you?” she asks curiously. “Do you forget that I practically threw myself at you?” They both chuckle lightly, Rey’s attempt to lighten the mood successful. She takes his hand and tugs him over to join her on the chaise, placing a hand on his knee. “While I agree that this marriage did not start by choice, I think that we can both agree that there is a growing connection between us. Now that I know you, I do not care of your lack of experience. And that also does not mean we must do anything right away. Perhaps we should just...take things slow.” She looks up to meet his eyes, and they’re already staring down at hers.

“Take things slow. What would that entail exactly?”

She takes a moment to think, giving him a shrug. “Whatever you want, or do not want. Getting to know each other, both personally and physically. We can learn together.”

He looks at her with hungry eyes, turning his body more to face her. “What I would really want...is to kiss you again.” he mutters deeply. She smirks, taking the nape of his neck and dragging him down to her lips. Their kiss is slow and passionate, Rey moving herself to lay back on the chaise as Kylo cowers over her. His tongue prods into her mouth desperately and she welcomes it, humming against him as her hand reaches up to grab his hair. 

She gasps when his hardening member between his hips press into her core, the sensation new and perfect pressure against her sex. He must realize this too, because he begins rocking his hips back and forth over hers, creating a delicious friction. 

“Is this okay?” he mutters against the skin of her jaw, peppering kisses down her throat.

“Yes... _please_ …” she whispers, bucking her hips up to meet him. She’s thankful that the fabric of the caftan is light, the feeling of him sending electricity up and down her core. She lets out a soft breathy moan, Kylo muttering words she can barely comprehend against her throat.

“So _beautiful_...my perfect wife...oh _fuck_ …” he groans. Their movements become erratic, the foundation of the chaise squeaking under them as they build up to a shared peak. 

“Yes...I’m so close, Kylo... _please_ …” The high pitched whimper she releases when she comes is muffled by his lips slanting over hers, his own peak following hers a moment later. He stutters out a moan before flopping on top of her, careful not to put his full weight down. A small patch of wetness sits between them, Rey internally preening when she realizes that his spend is now coating the inside of his trousers. He tries to squirm off of her, but she clings onto his shoulders and keeps him there.

“I--”

“It’s alright. Don’t be embarrassed.” she coos softly, stroking his hair out of his face. He seems to visibly relax, giving her a smile before pressing another kiss to her lips. They eventually do part, Kylo pulling her up by her waist to stand. They admire each other for a few moments in silence, his hand coming up to caress her cheek.

“May I see you tomorrow?” he asks quietly.

She giggles, nodding her head. “I would like that.”

He nods with a relieved chuckle, taking her hand and kissing her knuckle. “Goodnight, Rey.”

“Goodnight, Kylo.”

-

Rey lounges in the plush armchair in the library surrounded by her friends, daydreaming about her night with Kylo. Now that she knows more about him she feels more free to act on her attraction, already wanting to seek him out and kiss him again. 

“Hello! Earth to Rey!” Rose calls out, tossing a piece of crumpled paper at her face. Rey feigns shock to the giggles of her friends, rolling her eyes and straightening up to look at them.

“What has you daydreaming, Princess?” Jannah quips with a smirk. 

“She’s got that look…” Kaydel muses for a moment before letting out a gasp. “Oh my word, did something happen with you and the King?” Rose and Jannah’s head practically snap in her direction, all eyes on Rey as she begins to flounder. They take her hesitation as confirmation, collectively squealing as they shift themselves closer to her, silently demanding an explanation.

“I just...we just…”

“ _We?_ ” Rose chuckles, playfully nudging Kaydel. “Rey, you _must_ tell us! We knew it was only a matter of time!”

Rey sighs, covering her face with her hands. She begins to regale them with what happened at the ball, following the sparring session, and (with as little detail as possible) in her boudoir. They all listen with such rapt attention, gasps and squeals of approval throughout. 

“Oh, Rey! I’m so happy for you! I’m glad to know that he is actually not all we thought him to be.” Jannah supplies. “Although I can’t help but remind you to still be careful.”

“I’m aware of his reputation.” Rey states firmly. “And he’s told me the truth of it all in confidence. I trust his honesty with me, but of course I’ll always be careful regardless.”

“Goodness, this is deeper than we thought!” Kaydel chuckles. “Tell us, dear princess, what other _honesty_ has he given you?” she teases, earning chuckles from the other two and a pillow to the face from Rey. Before her cheeks can get any pinker, the door to the library swings open, the king stalking in before freezing in his tracks when he sees the girls. They all quickly stand from their seats, offering quick curtsies as he approaches them.

“My ladies.” he greets with a nod. His eyes meet Rey’s and he offers her her own nod. “Your Highness.”

“Good afternoon, Your Grace.” Rey replies, trying to keep her face and voice level as she can so clearly feel her friends failing to do. “In for a bit of light reading?”

He lets out an amused chuckle, running a hand through his hair with a nod. “I suppose you could say that, yes.”

“We’ll just make ourselves scarce now.” Jannah pipes up, grabbing Rose and Kaydel by the sleeves. “C’mon girls.” They all give the two of them giggly curtsies as Jannah practically yanks them out of the library, shutting the door swiftly behind them. There’s a moment of silence between Rey and Kylo before she bends over to pick up a few of the books they were reading and slowly saunters over to reshelve them. Kylo follows slowly in tow, his hands behind his back as he silent regards her. She takes her time placing them back in their various homes, flashing shy smiles over her shoulder to see him. They end up deeper amongst the rows of books before she places the last book back, turning around with a soft gasp when Kylo all but presses her against one of the shelves.

“Teasing me, are we now?” he muses with a dangerous smirk. His hands come up to either side of her head as his body is flush against hers, their faces barely an inch apart.

“Me? Teasing?” she asks, feigning incredulousness. “I don’t know how you could ever accuse me of such a thing, Your Grace. I was just merely--”

They’ll never know what excuse she uses, because he cups the side of her neck as his lips slant messily over hers. It’s passionate and all-consuming the way they kiss, his body slowly grinding against her cotton day dress as little moans escape her. He trails his lips down her exposed throat, taking his hands to scoop her thighs up in a way she can wrap her legs around his waist. Her mind is too muddled with pleasure to understand just how strong he’s able to do this, all thoughts escaping her completely when he grinds his hard member against her core. 

“I’ve missed you.” he groans against her skin. “Haven’t been able to stop thinking about the way you came under me. Those pretty little noises…”

“ _Please_ …” she breathes, bucking her hips to meet his thrusts. He nips at her throat while pressing and grinding himself against her, the slow familiar build up of release already on its way. She snakes a hand up to the back of his head, threading her fingers through his hair before giving it an experimental tug. He moans in satisfaction, thrusting his hips harder and faster. If she had any sense she would worry about the bookshelf falling from the way it shakes behind them, but all she can focus on is the desperate need for release at her husband's hands.

“Come for me, Rey. My pretty little wife, so beautiful, so -- _fuck_ \--” He lets out a muffled groan in the crook of her neck, Rey gritting her teeth together to prevent the scream she lets out when she comes, both sounds reverberating through the empty echoed library. She tugs his hair to bring his face back up to hers, kissing him slow and deep as they come down from their highs. He eventually puts her back on her feet, but doesn’t let her go far when he wraps his arms around her.

“And how exactly do you plan on getting around the castle without people seeing your...um, _desire_?” Rey finally speaks out with a giggle, already feeling the small wet spot from his spend in his pants. He laughs and it’s the most beautiful sound, echoing off the walls lightly.

“It would appear I didn’t think that far ahead, I was too desperate to see you.” he muses, kissing her jaw. “But I suppose that is the appeal of wearing all black clothing.”

“Ah, I see.” she chuckles with a smirk. “Well, it would be my honor to escort you back to your rooms so that to shield you from any unwanted attention.”

“A very noble offer, Your Highness. I accept this quest with you by my side.” They both laugh and make their way out of the library, Rey’s heart beating a little faster in her chest when he interlocks his fingers with hers. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we going ✈️ horny times


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the longest chapter i've ever posted 🙈 please enjoy

Rey rises sleepily from her bed, the faint warm glow of morning light peeking between the curtains. She feels rested and dare she say happy, ready to take on another day with Kylo. She can’t deny that ever since they started whatever this is between them she’s seen a softer, more affectionate side of him. Although they’ve still not reached the point of being fully intimate, she knows that it's inevitable; the both of them in this unspoken agreement of waiting for the right moment. 

Being awake but not quite ready to start the day, she pads over to the door that separates her and Kylo’s bedrooms, her thin sleeping shift draped over her. Pressing her ear to the door, she can hear soft grunts and sighs coming from the other side, her hand clasping over her mouth when she realizes what’s happening. The door creaks open ever so slightly, and all she can see is his head tilted back in pleasure while rhythmic movement occurs under the sheets. Watching him pleasure himself does something between her own legs, her thighs squeezing of their own accord.

“ _Rey_ …” he moans softly to himself, his hips lifting off the bed slightly. Rey squeaks in surprise hearing her name leaving his lips, and the way his neck snaps in her direction she knows that she’s been caught.

“Kylo, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to pry--”

“Come here.” he commands softly, sitting up against the headboard. She can now see that he sleeps without a shirt, his broad pale chest on display for her. When she reaches the foot of his bed, he silently motions her onto the sheets, Rey crawling and sitting up on her haunches in front of him. “My little voyeur.” he smirks, chuckling to himself. Her cheeks flame at his playful admonishment.

“I just...I wanted to see how you…”

“Pleasure myself?” he adds, raising an eyebrow. She nods, looking down at her lap in shame. There’s a moment of pause before he surprises her with his words. “I would like to see you, too. If you’re comfortable, of course. ”

Her eyebrows practically fly to her hairline, but she can’t resist how tantalizing the request is. Letting out a shaky sigh, she nods as she begins to lift the hem of her sleep shift. His breath hitches as he begins to pull the blankets off his lap, revealing his cock to her fully still in his hand. It’s the first time she’s properly seen it, and it’s an intimidating thing to say the least. It stands proudly between his legs, veiny and a little red at the tip. His massive hand is perfectly proportional, and although never seeing a cock before she knows his is big by most standards. It emboldens her to lift her hem past her belly button, revealing the trimmed hair of her cunt to him. Sitting back, she spreads her knees wider with her feet planted on the mattress, her folds on full display for his widening eyes.

“ _Fuck_ …” he breathes, his eyes transfixed as she brings two fingers to gently tease herself. He takes that as his cue to begin stroking himself, his eyes never leaving hers. “Do you wish to know what I was thinking about?”

“Yes.”

“ _You_.” Her breath hitches as she swipes her fingers over her clit, already awake and sensitive. “I had a dream about you, about us. Kissing you, touching you, feeling your body under mine. It was so vivid that when I woke up my cock was painfully hard. I had to pretend it was you stroking it, feeling you around me. Is that what you want, darling Rey?”

Her fingers have already dipped into her wet cunt, pumping slowly as his eyes flick down to watch. Her breath is shallow as she nods. “Yes. If we’re sharing stories, I rarely used to touch myself back at home. I had no one to fantasize about, no one that made me feel like this. It was shortly after we married that I began to touch myself to help me fall asleep. That I would think of you as I reached my peak.”

“Oh, _Maker_.” he groans, his head tilting back against the headboard as he fists his cock faster. “Are you close, my sweet girl?”

“ _Yes_ , I just--” she gasps out, pulling out her glistening fingers to swirl around her swollen bud, much to Kylo’s pleasure. He groans out her name as ropes of white spend shoot out of his member, splashing atop his belly and chest. That sight alone is the catalyst to send Rey over her own peak, arching her back and crying out his name as her cunt flutters. She all but slumps onto her back, her hand resting on her belly as she attempts to regain her breath. 

The mattress shifts until Kylo is towering over her, his cock back in his sleeping pants as he takes her hand towards his lips, sucking softly on her fingers covered in her own release. It should not be as intoxicating an image as it is, but as soon as her fingers come out with a swift pop, she grabs the nape of his neck and pulls him down for a kiss. Relishing the taste of herself on his tongue, she moans into the kiss as he curls his fingers under her back.

A swift knock on his door breaks them apart like they’ve been electrocuted, Rey scrambling to sit up as Kylo stands at the foot of his bed, protecting her modesty from whoever enters. He barks an affirmation, the door swinging open to reveal Lord Dameron. The surprised but amused smirk on his face is not lost on them, Rey doing her best to not make this look more explicit than it actually is.

“Someone better be dying, Dameron.” the king states firmly, keeping his face stoic.

“No, Your Grace...but you might as well believe so.” he begins before taking a deep breath. “The Queen Mother is on her way.”

-

As soon as Lord Dameron is dismissed to do immediate preparations for the Queen Mother’s arrival, Rey can’t sprint back to her room fast enough. Kylo follows her in as she begins to hastily run a brush through her hair, not even bothering to call Tallie to help her get ready.

“Darling, everything will be fine.” Kylo says softly, looking at her from the mirror's reflection.

“Easier said than done, Your Grace.” she mutters. “I’m meeting your _mother_! I didn’t even know--”

“That she was alive?” he supplies, earning him a guilty look from Rey. He nods, taking a step closer. “I understand why’d you think that, given my reputation and all. But no, my mother is very much alive. When I ascended to the throne she decided to retire to a manor in the countryside. I think she was fed up with Snoke’s influence and wanted to be nowhere near it.” He sighs, Rey pausing from her brushing to turn and meet his eyes. “I thought she had abandoned me, at least Snoke made me think so. Our relationship has been strained but slowly on the mend for years.”

“And...your father?” she asks nervously. 

“My father was a poor smuggler who somehow charmed the Princess of Alderaan to marry him. He was her consort, but he very rarely liked making formal appearances. He never fully stopped chasing his former life, he eventually decided that it was somehow worth more than the family and life he created here. One day he left and never came back, he’s either traveling the world or dead in a ditch...and I don’t know which one I’d prefer more.”

She silently cups his cheek, slowly bringing him down to meet her lips in a soft kiss. It’s a quick one, Rey resting her forehead against his as she tries to quell his ragged vulnerable breaths.

“Thank you for confiding in me, I can’t imagine what it must’ve been like.” she whispers, her thumb gently swiping back and forth on his cheek. “We’ll take this one day at a time, alright?”

“Yes...of course.” he replies back, slowly pulling apart to press a kiss to her forehead. “I’ll call for your maid to help you get ready. We’ll go down and see her together.”

“Together.” she repeats with a small smile and a nod to match. He offers her one back, disappearing behind their shared door and leaving her alone.

Which is the last thing she wishes to be right now.

-

Rey does not often wear pink, but this simple blush toned dress seemed like the most appropriate choice for meeting her mother-in-law. The sleeves are modest and the empire waist as a pattern of intricate beadwork that is pretty but not too ostentatious. She and Kylo have met down in the main foyer of the castle, along with a few lords, advisors and wait staff eagerly lining the walls. They can see the carriage approaching, Rey hearing her husband taking a sharp intake of breath next to her. 

“How long has it been since you’ve seen her?” she asks him quietly, both of them keeping their eyes forward.

“A little over two years.” he murmurs back. “Although I can ensure she knows much more about my life since than I know of hers.” 

The carriage stops and the door instantly opens, a petite woman in a steel grey coat and gown making her way out. Kylo links his arm with Rey’s stepping forward together so that they are the first one’s to greet the Queen Mother. Rey takes a moment to study her features; her small stature makes her wonder how on earth she gave birth to someone who ended up to be Kylo’s massive size. Her greying hair is braided into a standard crown braid, the brocade of her ensemble impeccably tailored to her figure. 

“Your Grace.” the woman greets politely, giving them a curtsy as best as she can manage at her age. 

“Mother.” Kylo greets, offering a nod. “May I introduce you to my wife, Princess Rey. Rey, this is Duchess Leia Organa.” Rey quickly offers her own nod, unsure on whether the Queen Mother ranks higher than her and if she’s expected to curtsy as well.

“Hello, Your Highness. It’s so lovely to meet you.” Duchess Leia greets with a smile. “I would say that my son’s told me all about you but I’m afraid I had to learn about it in the papers like every other commoner in Alderaan.” 

Rey offers her a sympathetic chuckle. “I wish I had known, we would’ve been honored to have you in attendance--”

“But because it was a marriage of alliance we could not dawdle.” Kylo cuts off seamless with a curt smile. “How long will you be here for?”

“Benjamin, your mother has stepped foot on royal grounds for all of two minutes and you’re already wanting me to leave?” his mother laughs, feigning indignation. The name she calls him perks Rey’s ears for a moment, but she knows better than to inquire about it now. She suspects that he will tell her in due time. “I want to get to know my daughter-in-law properly, so I will let her decide how long I stay.”

“Oh, Your Highness--”

“Leia will do just fine, my child. We’re family now, there’s no need for formalities.”

“Leia...of course we’d love to have you as long as you’d like.”

“Excellent! Now is that old scoundrel Dameron going to show me to my rooms? The journey is not as easy as it used to be.”

“Of course, Mother. You may rest and make yourself comfortable. I’ve arranged for a private dinner for just the three of us this evening.”

“Wonderful, I do find those state dinners to be so droll.” she remarks with a laugh walking in front of them as she meets with Lord Dameron and is quickly escorted to her rooms. Once the rest of the welcome party has dissipated, Rey lets out a relieved sigh much to Kylo’s amusement. They begin to walk in tandem to the gardens, having small talk about how that went and what to expect for the dinner tonight.

“So…” Rey begins. “Benjamin, huh?”

He smirks, shaking his head. “Ah...that. Yes, my birth name is Benjamin Organa Solo. But I had it changed to Kylo Ren--”

“Because of Snoke.” Rey supplies instantly with annoyance. He chuckles and nods, pressing a quick kiss to her temple. 

“Yes...to help me begin a new era separate from my family’s legacy. To show power and fear in my enemies.”

“But if you don’t believe in the ideologies of Snoke anymore, why keep the name Kylo Ren?”

“Because it seemed easier. I was crowned as Kylo Ren, and it’s the name that all are familiar with.”

“So when we were married, was Ren given as my surname?”

He chuckles to himself softly, shaking his head as he steps in a bit closer. “Surprisingly no. Even though this started as an alliance, I had always hoped for my wife to take my name, my true name. Your married name is Reyna Kenobi Solo.”

“I much prefer that if I’m honest.” she smirks, pressing a hand to his chest.

“Well, you can call me whatever name you like.”

“Oh I plan to, _Benjamin_.” she chuckles, leaning up on her toes to press a kiss to his lips. It was meant to be a quick one, but that changes as soon as his arms wrap around her lower back, their chests pressed together as they quickly deepen the kiss. One of her arms hook behind his neck as the other hand finds purchase in his hair, Rey softly humming into the kiss as his tongue delves into her mouth. They’re in a relatively secluded part of the gardens under one of the starblossom trees, Ben walking her back until her back is pressed against the trunk and their bodies flush together. 

“ _Ben_ …” she moans softly, tightening her grip on his hair as he begins to trail his kisses down her jaw and throat. One of his hands begins to slowly descend from atop her breasts and down her waist, Rey only realizing he’s been bunching up the fabric of her dress once she feels the cool breeze on her exposed legs.

“Please let me touch you.” he mutters softly against her skin. “I want to make you feel good.” She hums her consent, nodding her head quickly as his fingers dance up her naked thigh, eventually cupping her sex through her simple cotton underthings. “You’re already so wet for me, darling.” he whispers almost in amazement, taking two fingers and lazily dragging them up and down her covered slit. She lets out a petulant whimper, practically begging for more as he chuckles into the crook of her neck. He finally gives in to her, tugging the panties to the side and allowing the first fingers that are not her own to touch her there.

“Oh!” she squeaks, the rough callous texture of his fingers giving her the delicious friction she needs. He seems to find that encouraging, gathering her wetness and using it to swirl small circles over her clit. She gasps, hiking a leg up and around his to give him more access as she buries her face in his neck to muffle her moans. “More, Ben... _please_ …”

“Anything for you.” he says softly, nipping at her as a single finger enters her sex. The intrusion is unfamiliar but welcomed nonetheless. She’s always found her fingers to be too slim and not able to get her off like she needs, but _his_ fingers are entirely another story. They champion hers by at least double, the ridges of his fingerprints coaxing more soft whimpers from her as he drags them in and out of her. “You must be quiet, Your Highness. Unless you want the entire castle to know that you’re about to come on the king’s fingers.”

“ _Yes_ …” she breathes, the sensation getting harder to ignore as release builds up in her abdomen. His thumb manages to maneuver itself to her clit as a second finger joins the first, and it’s barely moments before she’s convulsing against the trunk of the tree. Gasping for air, she cries out against his chest as his lips press against her temple, coaxing encouraging words about how beautiful and perfect she is. 

When they’ve finally settled their ragged breaths, Ben unhooks her leg from his and does his best to smooth the skirts of her dress back to some semblance of normalcy. Rey is in a dazed perplexment watching him suck his fingers into his mouth, tasting her essence like it was juice from the ripest fruit. His lips then find their way onto hers, Rey getting a taste of herself that is both shocking and a bit arousing. They hear the distant chatter of people coming down the corridor, breaking apart but still staying hidden amongst the shadows, Rey suppressing a giggle as Ben nuzzles his nose into her hair. 

“I dare say we’re getting better at this.” Rey supplies once the coast is clear. Ben can’t help but laugh and it’s quickly becoming Rey’s favorite sound (not unless you count the groans he makes right before his climax). 

“Practice does indeed make perfect.” he quips back, taking her waist and ushering her out of their hidden alcove. As they make their way down the corridor, those that pass them seem to be none the wiser to their actions, Rey and Ben stifling knowing looks at each other like two misbehaved children. “I’m afraid I have some logistics meetings to attend to until dinner with my mother. Will you be alright until then?”

“Yes, Your Grace. I’m sure I can find some way to keep myself occupied instead of dwelling on all the ways it can go wrong.”

He presses a gentle kiss to her forehead. “She will love you." He opens his mouth to say more, quickly snapping his jaw closed as if he thought better of it. Offering her a gentle nod and a small swish of his cape, he begins to make his way down the corridor, a flutter in Rey's heart when he smirks at her over his shoulder. 

**Author's Note:**

> [@blessedreylo on twitter](https://twitter.com/blessedreylo)


End file.
